Stubborn
by Carnelian-Smiles
Summary: Emma-Lena Davis enjoyed moving to Forks. However when a local Wolf takes to trying to ask her out repeatedly she gets creeped out. She plans to ignore him but what happens when she finds herself falling for him? Can she ignore her own heart as well?


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Twilight Story. I'm going to go ahead and clear some things up about this store, so bear with me. One thing is that this story is in first person and is told by an OC. The girl is Seth Clearwater's imprint, though I assure I plant o avoid the common imprint plot. My originality is something I like to pride myself on. My update schedule will be whenever I get a chapter written in my spare time. This fanfic is for my personal enjoyment (n0morenice claims it is for her enjoyment as well) so I am not going to stress by adding a deadline.**

**Now that everything is out of the way enjoy. Also the setting is around two years of Braking Dawn so there will be spoilers for all four books.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer; I am but a humble fan. Also I do not own "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" or Forks Outfitters (which is an actual store in Forks). The so far unnamed OC, her Pawpaw, and the seven dogs are however property of me.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wake up, Chickadee," I heard Pawpaw call to me," We're almost there."

Using the door I pushed myself into a sitting position and just blinked because I still felt far too tired to be awake. Normally I could have attempted to wake myself up a little by stretching but our truck was packed to the brim and that was sadly a luxury that I was not able to afford. After rubbing my eyes to clear my vision I tried to focus on the green light of the clock on the dashboard that appeared to be reading two o'clock in the morning. Shaking my head I tried to force myself to stay awake. There was something about traveling in a vehicle that always made me want to fall asleep.

Deciding that I was awake enough I started to difficult task of feeling around for my bottle of water. Over the stereo I could pick out the mentions of Jackson and the firing of guns so it was obvious he was listening to Johnny Horton again. I was almost certain that we were listening to a lecture on James Madison when I fell asleep near Shoreline. The again Grandpa does love listening to Johnny so this does not surprise me that much. Grasping my bottle of water I pulled it up and greedily gulped it down.

"Pawpaw, what happened to Madison?" I asked while twisting around farther enough to feel for Leon, Pawpaw's Dachshund, and Joan, my Beagle. They had spent most of the trip from Dallas in what amounted to box in the backseat. The other five dogs were in kennels in truck bed, secured into place by cables and crates of our things.

"The disc stopped working so I changed it to Johnny," he replied while flickering his gaze over to me for a few moments before turning back to the road.

"You were paying far too much attention to the lecture weren't you?" I asked while quirking attempting to and failing to quirk only one eyebrow. Chances were that he was fall asleep at the wheel instead of not paying enough attention but I would save calling him out on it. Taking the slight nod of his head as slight conformation I launched into thought.

Pawpaw continuously stated that he had chosen to take over the vacant seat of head of the history department at Forks Community College because he felt that he was being called there. However I was under the impression that he had a cause of itchy feet and heard of how wonderful this fishing was in Forks. The fact he got to teach history was a mere plus. One thing that I really wonder is how he even heard of this little hole in the wall town to even think of coming here for a job.

The reason that I am traveling with Pawpaw to Forks is that I am going to be living with him. I am not staying with him for tragic reason like I lost my parents and need somewhere to live but merely because I want to. Another reason was that someone had to make him monitor his health better because Diner food was a perfectly fine meal to him for everyday. Out of everyone in my family I was the best candidate because I was young, willing to move, and got along the best with him. Uncle Matt and Aunt Susan used to take care of him in Kentucky but they can not just up and move because of their family, while Bubba was in college and he could not transfer like I could, and finally Mom and Dad handled too much on the ranch to just up and move.

Honestly, I really did not have a problem moving anyway. My major requirements for a place to live were met. I could bring my three dogs, had a baseball team to play on (not to mention other sports which was even better), and in a few months Bubba would bring my jeep and the rest of my rifle collection. I loved fishing with Pawpaw and we could talk history for hours so I would be content. Plus I already had a job lined up as a part time Ballet teacher at the local dance studio. It was hard to believe it but I, the baseball and Civil War loving redhead, had a passion for dance and I rocked at it.

Of course this place did have its downside as well. From what I could find out about the weather all it did was rain so there went me shooting my favorite rifles. That also meant that I was going to have to bathe seven dogs often or clean often because they would track mud. It also got really cold here, which meant winter clothes shopping. The new school did not really bother me that much because I was bound to make friends with someone because of all the things I would be doing. What bothered me the most was that I would not be able to see my brother as often as I liked. He normally came home on the weekends and we would do things together but now we could only talk via emails and phone calls.

"How much longer till we're there?" I asked him while looking at the clock. It had been ten minutes since we took to the turn off to a side road and from then on all we did was follow this horribly curvy road.

"I'm not really sure, Chickadee," Pawpaw replied while scratching his head. He was lost and not about to admit it.

"We are lost, aren't we?" I deadpanned while shooting a glare at him. It was two thirty in the morning and I was lost in what I was sure had to be the Olympic National Park. I hope this isn't a prediction of the rest of my time here. "Where exactly is the house?"

"At the edge of town."

"You took a turn off and didn't pass through a town yet, Pawpaw," I tried to reason with him. He would never admit he was lost so we would go on for ages this way. Damn stubborn male stupidity and the trouble it causes me.

"Yes, we have. You were asleep," he tried to reason.

"Pawpaw, how long ago did we pass through a town?" I asked while trying not to panic.

For all I knew we were two hours past Forks and out in the middle of nowhere on a side road. This had to scream horror movie in the making. However I knew I would survive because I would be one of those kick ass heroines that could do everything and beat up on the bad guys. Maybe this would be a supernatural one with werewolves and vampires. I the werewolves would so have to be the good guys because they are just awesome like that.

"About an hour," he reasoned after a couple of moments, puling me out of my sleep deprived fantasies. Just like any pig headed male he never stopped driving on that damnable side road. Honestly he was just getting us even more lost.

"What was it called?" I asked trying to refocus on the problem at hand.

"Port Angles."

"We should be to Forks by now," I mused to myself mostly. I had traveled with Pawpaw enough to know straight up memorization of the entire course and possible detours was absolutely necessary. "We could turn around and go back to the main road and just follow it. If we did miss Forks we can continue on to La Push and find directions to a place to stay."

"That should work well enough," Pawpaw nodded before attempting to find a place to turn.

After the long time spent trying to find a place to turn. We succeeded in finding a place to turn but ended up stuck in mud as a trade off. Another twenty minutes of spinning tires and swearing like a sailor from Pawpaw lead us to be free by then. I could hear the dogs in the back yelping and whining in protest of being slid around from our escape attempts. Joan and Leon just offered up two shrill barks of annoyance more then impatience then settled back into their beds to sleep. Oh how I envied their ability to sleep through all of this.

By the time we were passing through the small town of Forks I was about as dead as the place looked. The only life I saw in the place was the streets lights and store signs. A stray dog might have being moving in the shadows but I was far too tired to really tell or care. I may have spent most of the time on this trip asleep but that was just sleep to pass time, not restful sleep. Tomorrow when we came for groceries and I was more alert I would attempt to explore the tiny place.

On the far side of town at the end of a small street was the house I would be living in for a while. This was honestly the first time I had seen it in person. Sure Pawpaw had pictures of what the place looked like but it was nothing like seeing it for the first time. I knew it was about a story tall with a large attic that I would be using as a bedroom. The outside was a dull brown color that would be changed soon and the shingles on the roof were a complementary shade of brick red. The shutters looked like they use dot match the roof or they would when I was through with them anyway. Maybe appraising the house wasn't the greatest thing for me to do this early in the morning with that little light. I would have myself basically rebuilding it before long.

The inside was pretty normal and about all that I cared for was staggering up the steps and getting into bed. I already accepted that I was going to have at least dog sleeping with me. General Lee, my German Shepherd wolf mix, was far too happy to see me after spending so most of the past day and a half in that kennel. I didn't even change or look at my room as I collapsed on the bed.

"_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard. Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards_," echoed around my room for the third time.

Sitting up, I growled and started the difficult task of trying to grab my phone off the nightstand while being pinned down by three, large dogs. Sadly by the time I had grabbed that damned phone it had stopped ringing. I could look to see who I missed calling so I would have a clear clue of who to jump for waking me up at what looked like six in the morning after that move. Though truthfully this would encourage me take the time and customize each person's ringtone like I had been meaning too.

Flipping open the phone I let out a stream of profanities that would have made a pirate blush. It was not six in the morning but seven in the evening. That dreary weather Forks seemed famous for screwed with my sense of timing. I offhandedly acknowledged that it was Bubba that had called and he was sure to have spoken to Pawpaw by now so he was ignorable at the moment. What I was really worried about was Pawpaw had cooked for two meals because his kitchen track recorded was not exactly spotless.

In record time I had dug threw my duffle bag, showered in my bathroom (thankfully the house had two), and was bounding down the steps to the kitchen. Of course when I swung into the kitchen Pawpaw was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. The small kitchen television was already sat up and tuned into ESPN. I had just rushed and stumbled to find everything perfectly fine. I had to look like and idiot and judging from the look I was getting Pawpaw agreed.

"So…what have you done today?" I asked while searching through the refrigerator for something edible. In the end I had to settle for leftover granola bars. I needed to shop and soon.

"I sat up the television and took care of the dogs I could find," he replied while holding his cup up indicating for me to get him a refill. Cracking a smile he added," I've not been up much longer myself."

"So General, Patton, and Holland need to be let out and cared for?" I asked while listening to the clatter of nails on tile as the mentioned dogs ventured in. Patton belonged to Pawpaw and was a solid black Saluki. Holland was short for Mulholland and was my rusty red Irish Wolfhound.

"Yes and here," he said tossing me the keys before I even asked. "You plan on doing some shopping for food and I might as well beat you too it."

"How'dya guess?" I asked out of curiosity. I had yet to mention shopping to him and reading minds was not one of his many talents that I was aware of.

"You tsked when fridge and mumbled something about lack of food. Though I doubt you realize this. Just take General and head on to the store like you want too. I'll get Holland and Patton cared for."

Leaning over and kissing Pawpaw on the cheek I bid him farewell and left for the store. About half to the door and two bites into the granola bar I realized why it was one of the only ones left in the box…it was oatmeal raisin. That had to have been one of the worst tasting things in the world. Of course my living garbage disposal, General, swallowed it whole basically.

"Do your business while I find the front seat," I nodded to General like he was a human. Then again for about as long as I could remember he was my one of my true friends. Coming to think of it the other two longest and truest friends were my other two dogs. I really needed some human buddies before I started barking just like them.

Tsking, I glared at the front seat before rummaging around for a plastic bag to clear out the garbage. I had forgotten how messy the two of use could be when trapped in the care for long periods of time. I had to mentally scold myself when I pulled out the half eaten sandwich for not keeping up with my traditional habit of cleaning when bored. Honestly sleeping may pass the time better but cleaning prevented…this mess.

"Ready to leave?" I called over my shoulder to General. He came trotting up to me licking his lips. After he was in I leaned over and shut the passenger's door.

"You really need to lay off the sweets, Boy. Get anymore pudgy around the middle and I'll have you out running with me morning and evening," I said before chuckling at the almost panicked look he had. I would have bet to anyone that he was in possession of above average intelligence even for a human. His dark eyes were just too wise for him not to be. "Of course I could take Patton instead. She is far to lazy for a Saluki."

The drive to the grocery store was far shorter than I would have ever imagined. It seemed it was not five minutes after I finished my conversation with General Lee than I was pulling into the parking lot of Forks Outfitters. Another wonder thing about this town was the fact that they had a place like this that sold a variety of things besides groceries so I already knew of a place to shop for other things. Parking I got out and ventured into the store with General having his marching orders to watch the truck.

Shopping for groceries was an annoyance for the sole reason of I had to look for things. This place was too small to provide maps yet to big to wonder around to find things. However the people seemed to be friendly enough and even pointed me in the right direction when I seemed confused. A couple of the older ladies spoke to me while we were in line once they realized that I was new here. All in all it was a little more pleasant than annoying to me.

"So what do ya' say to hamburgers for supper?" I asked General while cramming the many bags wherever I could stick them. Maybe I should have unloaded more than just garbage earlier.

About the time I had returned the shopping cart to its proper place and was about to get in I locked eyes with a gorgeous guy. I mean were talking Johnny Depp goods looks here. He was looked like one of what felt like five guys on this plant that could dwarf my five foot ten inch frame. Even better was that he had this amazing black hair and beautiful russet skin. Had he not been across the street and I better dressed I would have ventured across the street to talk to him. Then again with this warm, spacey feeling coursing through my body saying hello would have been difficult. If the rest of the town's boys looked like this I could get use to this place fast.

Well how did you enjoy the fanfic so far? Click the little button and tell me. As usual thanks goes to n0morenice, who has suffered many working on the plots of many an idea with me. Anyone who suffers out my craziness with me deserves cookies and readers, so ya'll need to be dolls and give her both ;) .

* * *

**I'll also go ahead and clear up a few things about reviews as well. My favorite kinds of reviews are the ones that explain things such as why you like it or why you hate it. Of course an "I love this! Update soon!" is appreciated as well. Oddly enough (I've been under Nice's influence too long) I kind of like a good flame every once in a while. After all I managed to annoy you enough to take the time and tell me about despite the fact it clearly wastes you time I want to hear about it. My policy on replies to flames is to be polite about it just 'cause it makes the flamers upset. This story is not going to be held hostage for reviews because I find that to be dumb and childish. **

**Well this Author's note is starting to drag on so I'll stop typing now…though be warned I like to talk to my readers. In fact my author's notes are usually as entertaining as much as the store or so Nice says anyway. **

**See'ya! **

**Carnelian Smiles**


End file.
